Don't leave me alone
by luigi01-niagi02
Summary: Zazie datang di mimpi Lag dengan wujud aslinya sebelum meninggal, ia kemudian bisa kembali menjadi manusia, bagaimana bisa?. Chapter 5 update!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Belong to Asada Hiroyuki, ga mau ngaku-ngaku deh

Rating: T saja deh, kapok nulis M *dibakar massa (?)*

Warning: Abal, Typo, Gaje, LOL, Koplak (?), DLDR! No terima flame dalam bentuk apapun! OC muncul

Chara: Zazie dan

Summary: Zazie diancam untuk tidak mendekatkan diri kepada Lag, tetapi dirinya tidak bisa sendirian tanpa Lag. Apa yang terjadi? Check this out!

**Don't Leave Me Alone**

**Letter Bee****Asada Hiroyuki**

**Fict©luigi-kagayaku01**

Di sekolah akademi di AmberGround, berletak di Yuusari Central, ada kejadian yang tidak pernah dialami disitu. Zazie terlibat dalam masalah itu.

"Zazie! Pokoknya kau jangan dekati Lag lagi mulai hari ini, jam ini, menit ini, detik ini (Reader: Bused bacot beneur)," kata salah satu murid yang mengelilingi Zazie (baca: mengeroyok)

"Iya! Jika kau dekati Lag lagi, tak segan-segan kami hukum kau seberat yang kau terima!" kata salah satu murid, sebut saja B

"Iya ah! Bubar napa, gerah tau!" kata Zazie yang sempat tadinya dikeroyok abis-abisan. Dia berjanji akan meninggalkan Lag, intinya cuman lost communication.

Keesokan harinya..

"Zazie, kenapa kau murung sekali?" Tanya Gauche, temannya yang setia (baca detailnya di fanfict LB pertama).

"Ga ada apa-apa, tinggalkan aku sendirian dulu," pinta Zazie, tapi di-reject sama Gauche

"Ga akan aku tinggalkan kau! Jelaskan masalahmu kepadaku, pasti aku akan membantumu," kata Gauche

"Hmm… Aku lagi badmood, tinggalkan aku dulu," pinta Zazie lagi, tidak mengacuhkan Gauche

"Huh, iya deh. Nanti tambah galau lagi," kata Gauche meninggalkan Zazie sendirian

Zazie sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia bingung untuk bagaimana cara menghindari Lag. Padahal, ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak mau meninggalkan Lag, apalagi ditinggal.

"Zazie, ada apa? Kamu kok sendirian disini?" Tanya Lag yang sudah didekatnya

"Eergh, ga kok, cuman pengen sendiri aja," kata Zazie yang bersiap untuk meninggalkan Lag

"Zazie, bukannya kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan aku sendiri?" Tanya Lag lagi

"Bukan itu, aku pengen sendiri aja. Leave me alone please," pinta Zazie. "Oh iya, ketemuan nanti pulang sekolah di halaman belakang."

"Iya iya iya," kata Lag. Lalu meninggalkan dia sendirian.

Selama pelajaran, kata-kata Zazie selalu Lag ingat. Ia mendiamkan Zazie selama pelajaran, tugas kelompok pun dia diam saja. Zazie merasa kata-katanya salah dibenaknya, hatinya sakit sekali, ingin dia menangis tetapi tidak bisa.

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi, semua berhamburan keluar gerbang sekolah. Hanya Lag dan Zazie yang tersisa, mereka ada di halaman belakang.

"Ada apa? Memangnya kau ada masalah?" Tanya Lag

Zazie masih ragu ingin mengomong sesuatu.

"Jika kau hanya memanggilku untuk bertemu saja, aku akan pulang. Onii-chan sudah menungguku dirumah. Aku harus mengerjakan tugasku, dan.." Omongan Lag dipotong oleh pelukan Zazie secara tiba-tiba. Lag mukanya memerah seperti tomat baru matang.

"Lag, kumohon… Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri, maksudku tadi bukannya kau harus mendiamkan aku," Zazie memulai pembicaraan. Ia secara tak sengaja menitikkan air matanya tanda kesedihan dilubuk hatinya.

"Zazie… Ada apa denganmu? Mengapa kau menangis?" Lag menenangkan Zazie yang tiba-tiba menangis tanpa alasan.

"Hatiku sakit sekali, Lag… Bagaikan ditusuk seribu pisau yang telah diasah. Tolong, Lag… Bantu aku memecahkan masalah ini…" Zazie menjelaskan alasan mengapa ia menangis.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Apakah sesuatu yang telah memonopolikan kehidupanmu?" Tanya Lag dengan mempererat pelukannya.

"Ya, aku sebenarnya dimonopolikan untuk tidak mendekatimu selamanya. Kejadian itu kemarin didekat akademi ini," jawab Zazie, ia mengusap air matanya karena malu dia menangis tiba-tiba didepan Lag.

"Zazie, seberapa sakit hati dirimu, itu hanya cobaan dari yang diatas. Cobalah bersabar, mungkin ada balasan bagi orang yang memonopolikan kamu," kata Lag menenangkan hatinya Zazie. "Ayo kita pulang, sudah siang ini."

"Iya.. Arigatou, Lag.. Tidak salah aku telah memilihmu," kata Zazie. "Bahkan, kau rela menjadi milikku."

"Sudah jangan dibahas, aku tahu kau ini memilikiku. Onii-chan pasti ingin membantumu juga, begitu pula dengan Jiggy dan Sylvette," kata Lag dengan senyum manisnya.

Dari kejauhan, segerombolan itu mengawasi Zazie. Mereka tiba-tiba melabrak Zazie dan mengeroyoknya. Lag terkejut karena tiba-tiba didorong oleh salah satu anggota tersebut. Walhasil, terjadinya perkelahian sengit. Lag shock dan terpojok.

"Sudah kukatakan, jangan dekati Lag!" kata ketuanya

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu hukuman apa yang kami berikan," kata si B

"STOP! Siapa kalian ini? Dan apa hak kalian mengatur Zazie? Apakah ia pernah berdosa kepada kalian?" Kata Lag dengan tegas

"Wah, kau disini rupanya, Lag Seeing," kata ketuanya. "Mau jalan-jalan denganku?"

"_What the hell_? Aku tidak mau! Lagipula, aku lebih suka dengan Zazie. Kalian terlalu kasar, sepertinya tidak bisa dipercaya!" Kata Lag dengan tajam

Munculah Letter Bee yang Zazie dan Lag tidak kenal. Ia memakai eyepatch disebelah kanan dan rambutnya berwarna hijau keabu-abuan. Ia menghadang gerombolan itu.

"Dasar kalian sok jagoan! Berani saja sama anak dibawah umur!" kata letter bee itu

"Siapa kau?" Tanya ketuanya  
"Nanti juga kau tau, ketua sok jago dan sok bassist," kata letter bee itu dan tiba-tiba menghajar ketua gerombolan itu dan menghadang anggota-anggotanya. Mereka pontang-panting gara-gara dihadang massa (Reader: Hah?/abaikan).

"Arigatou gozaimasu, siapa kau?" Tanya Zazie yang 'babak belur'.

"Iya, kamu siapa?" Tanya Lag

"Maaf aku tidak sopan, namaku Kayasaki Karumi. Aku murid pindahan di akademi ini, maaf jika kalian jarang lihat. Aku kelas 3 soalnya," kata letter bee yang bernama Kayasaki.

"Domo arigatou, Kayasaki-kun, eh? Chan?" Zazie kikuk karena tidak tahu Kayasaki itu laki-laki atau perempuan.

"Chan? Aku ini laki-laki tau!" Kata Kayasaki dengan gondok

"Gomen-ne, abis kamu mirip perempuan, imut-imut gitu," kata Zazie dengan ketawa garing

"Terserah, aku sering dibilang begitu," kata Kayasaki

"Sudah, ayo kita pulang, Zazie. Eh, Kayasaki-kun, arigatou karena menyelamatkan Zazie," kata Lag

"Matte! Aku belum tahu nama kalian," pinta Kayasaki

"Ohh, namaku Zazie, salam kenal," kata Zazie

"Lag Seeing," kata Lag

"See you on school, Zazie-kun, Lag-chan…" kata Kayasaki berjalan meninggalkan Zazie dan Lag.

'Aku tidak akan melupakan kebaikanmu, Kayasaki-kun.' Batin Zazie. Kemudian, Zazie dan Lag pulang bersama walaupun Zazie luka-luka.

* * *

Maaf nambah-nambah OC segala -_-a lagi pengen aja~ *gubrakk*

Oh iya, Kayasaki Karumi ciri-cirinya poni rambutnya hampir menutupi mata sebelah kanan (pake eyepatch juga sih), wambutnya ijo keabu-abuan, sama mata aslinya warna biru (mata yang ditutup mata amber soalnya). Silahkan gambar menurut pikiran anda~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Belong to Asada Hiroyuki, ga mau ngaku-ngaku deh -_-

Rating: T, never belong to M!

Warning: Abal, Typo, Gaje, LOL, ancur, DLDR! No terima flame dalam bentuk apapun! Death chara

Summary: Setelah Zazie mendapat pertolongan dari Kayasaki, ia kemudian berkata sejujur-jujurnya kepada Lag, apa itu? Check this out!

**Don't Leave Me Alone**

**Letter Bee****©Asada Hiroyuki**

**Fict©luigi-kagayaku01**

'Aku tidak tahu ada orang yang tidak kukenal menolongku,' batin Zazie ketika pulang bersama Lag

Lag bersyukur ada yang menolong kekasihnya yang ada masalah tidak jelas oleh gerombolan (bisa dibilang preman) yang memonopoli kehidupan Zazie, tetapi ia masih takut kekasihnya terluka lagi.

"Zazie, kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Lag khawatir

"Tsk, aku tidak apa-apa. _Slow_ saja," kata Zazie mengabaikan lukanya

"Bukan begitu, kau sudah berkelahi dengan sengit, khawatir kau ada luka dalam kan bahaya," kata Lag

"Luka dalam? Aku tidak dihajar dengan benda apapun, bukan?" Tanya Zazie memiringkan kepala

"Kurasa begitu, aku tidak melihat soalnya," kata Lag

"Ya sudah, aku mau kearah sini dulu pulangnya, kalo kearah sana kejauhan," kata Zazie menunjukkan jalan kecil

"Oke, duluan ya.." kata Lag mengambil rute kearah rumahnya

**-Zazie POV-**

Aku berjalan kearah yang aku tunjuk kepada Lag. Dasar gerombolan tidak tahu diri! Berani sekali memonopolikan kehidupanku. Beruntunglah bukan pedobear, jika benar-benar aku akan menangis darah sampai bejibun karena menyesali diriku sendiri dan bahkan tidak dapan mengampunkan diri sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, aku diserang dari belakang menggunakan pisau, lengan kananku terluka. JRESSS!

"AAAARRGGHH!" aku menjerit keras

"Inilah hukuman tadi, sudah mendekati Lag dan memanggil pertolongan," kata ketuanya

"I-i-ittai.." aku mengaduh kesakitan, sakit sekali luka ini daripada luka dihatiku. Aku serasa ingin mati, baiklah jika aku ditakdirkan untuk mati… aku siap menghadapi, bahkan siap melindungi Lag walaupun hanya arwahku yang tersisa. Kepalaku pusing, darahku keluar dengan deras, dan…

Aku pingsan ditengah perjalanan

**-Lag POV-**

Aku mendengar jeritan keras dari arah rute perjalanan Zazie. Aku sangat khawatir, takut ada kejadian yang tak diinginkan, aku buru-buru pulang dan menyuruh nii-chan membantuku mencari Zazie.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Bunyi hentakan kakiku sangat jelas terdengar yang bisa dibilang sangat khawatir. Nii-chan bertemu aku dijalan, ia membeli sebuah alat tulis berupa buku tulis dan pulpen.

"Lag! Ada apa? Kamu terburu-buru sekali," kata nii-chan

"Nii-chan! Aku butuh pertolongan nii-chan!" kataku dengan ketakutan

"Nani? Ada apa memangnya?" nii-chan kaget sewaktu melihatku sangat ketakutan

"Tadi aku dengar ada jeritan keras dari jalan rute Zazie pulang, tepatnya di jalan nocturne no.12 (A/T: Alamat ngasal :P)," kata Lag

"Jangan-jangan ada hal yang tak diinginkan nih," kata nii-chan seraya berpikir. "ayo kita cari Zazie!"

-**Normal POV-**

Gauche dan Lag mencari Zazie di jalan yang Zazie tempuh. Seketika, Lag kaget dan lemas

"ZAZIE!" Teriak Lag ketika melihat Zazie terkapar ditengah jalan

"Astaga! Ada apa dengannya?" Gauche kaget ketika Lag berteriak

"Zazie! Zazie! Bangun!" Lag mengguncang-guncang badan Zazie. Zazie bangun dari kesadaran dan lemas sekali

"Lag… Ji-jika aku… tidak menepati… janjimu… maka… Maafin aku… yaa…" kata Zazie dengan mendesah kesakitan

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Lag menangis sambil memeluk Zazie

"Disini… a-aku… di-dise-serang… oleh… yang tidak… asing… lagi…" Zazie menunjukkan lukanya. Lumayan parah!

"Zazie! Jangan bilang seperti itu! Kau tidak boleh mati diumur seperti ini!" Lag menangis (lagi?)

"Lag, kurasa Zazie harus dibawa ke klinik. Oh iya, Thunderland-sensei kan dokter juga, mungkin Zazie bisa diselamatkan," kata Gauche menenangkan adiknya, ia memeluk adiknya dari belakang. OK, ini bukan incest!

"Hai! Aku akan memba…" kata-kata Lag dipotong oleh Gauche

"Tidak usah, aku akan menggendongnya, kau juga ikut," kata Gauche

Kemudian, Gauche menggendong Zazie dalam keadaan lemas. Lag komat-kamit sendiri karena ketakutan yang benar-benar terjadi melibatkan kekasihnya. Thunderland-sensei yang tahu Zazie terluka, segera mengobatinya.

-Skip time-

"Lag, kondisi Zazie sudah mulai melemah…" Kata Thunderland-sensei, yang membuat Lag tersentak kaget

"APA? ZAZIE MELEMAH?" Lag histeris

'Lag, sabar saja…' batin Gauche sebagai kakaknya

"Lag…" Zazie memanggil

"Ya? Ada apa?" Tanya Lag

"Kurasa sebentar lagi kita akan berpisah, tetapi aku akan selalu melindungimu, begitu juga kakakmu," kata Zazie. "aku punya permintaan terakhir untukmu."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Lag

"Ciumlah aku, tanda perpisahan terakhir. I'm always in your heart," kata Zazie tersenyum

"Baiklah…" kata Lag, kemudian menciumnya. Zazie kemudian tertidur, ternyata menghembuskan nafas terakhir ketika Lag menciumnya.

"Zazie?" Lag shock, Gauche menenangkan adiknya. "Zazie sudah meninggal…" kata Gauche

Seketika, Lag merangkul kakaknya tanda kesedihan. Lag menangis dipelukan kakaknya. Gauche mempererat pelukannya dan membelai rambutnya untuk menenangkan adiknya. Lag tidak percaya, ia sudah berpacaran dengan orang yang mencintainya sampai kapanpun, tetapi tidak bisa memegang janjinya akibat ulah gerombolan tersebut.

'Dasar gerombolan brengsek! Beraninya kau membunuh kekasih adikku! Diwaktu mendatang, aku akan membalas dendam perbuatan kalian!' batin Gauche membela Lag dan Zazie, ia kasihan dengan adiknya yang menderita.

Keesokan harinya, di Bee academy

"Lag, dimana Zazie?" Tanya Sylvette

"Dia… tidak bisa masuk…" kata Lag

"Nani? Ada apa?" Tanya Sylvette

"Dia meninggal, kemarin dibunuh oleh gerombolan preman…" kata Lag, Sylvette tersentak kaget seakan tidak percaya

"Kau pasti bohong! Kau bohong, Lag!" kata Sylvette, akhirnya Lag memeluk Sylvette tanda kesedihan. Sylvette akhirnya percaya jika Lag tidak bohong.

'Tenanglah, Lag. Zazie selalu dihatimu…' kata Sylvette dalam hati

Jiggy bertanya kepada Gauche, temannya yang sedang lirih

"Gauche," sapa Jiggy

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gauche

"Ada apa dengan dirimu, lesu sekali terlihatnya. Nanti Roda menghiburmu loh…" Jiggy bercandain Gauche, tetapi Gauche menghiraukan kata-kata Jiggy.

"Maaf, aku keterlaluan. Tapi ada apa denganmu? Sepertinya ada masalah," kata Jiggy sweatdrop

"Yah adikku galau gara-gara orang lain, kekasihnya 'menghilang' karena orang tersebut," kata Gauche. Jiggy tidak mengerti maksud menghilang

"Ano, apa maksudnya menghilang ya?" Tanya Jiggy

"Zazie meninggal, dia terbunuh karena tertusuk lengan kanan yang lumayan parah. Kondisi ketika Thunderland-sensei memeriksanya sudah mulai melemah dan menghembuskan nafas terakhir ketika bersama Lag," kata Gauche lirih

"NANI? BENARKAH ITU?" Jiggy overacting

"Tidak percaya silahkan tanya Lag," kata Gauche meninggalkan Jiggy

'Ya tuhan, benar-benar orang tak dapat dimaafkan. Lag, sabar ya…' kata Jiggy dalam hati

* * *

Ya ampun aku bikin fic ini sampai nangis-nangis T.T Zazie meninggal! Aduh Lag, sabar ya :'( masih banyak yang setia *digeplak chara LB*

Yoks, RnR dan review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Belong to Asada Hiroyuki, ga mau ngaku-ngaku deh -_-

Rating: T, never belong to M!

Warning: Abal, Typo, Gaje, LOL, ancur, DLDR! No terima flame dalam bentuk apapun! OC muncul

Summary: Lag galau gara-gara kehilangan kekasihnya, namun Gauche menghiburnya agar adiknya senang. Sayangnya mereka bertemu lagi dengan pembunuh Zazie, apa yang terjadi? Check it out!

Petunjuk bacaan:

"…" = berbicara normal

'…' = berbicara dalam hati

**Don't Leave Me Alone**

**Letter Bee****©Asada Hiroyuki**

**Fict©luigi-kagayaku01**

'Tanpamu, aku merasa kesepian…' batin Lag ketika mengunjungi pemakaman Zazie. Dia sangat galau ketika ditinggal kekasihnya yang terbunuh, apalagi ketika Zazie menghembuskan nafas terakhir didepan Lag.

Ketika ia kembali kerumah, kakaknya sedang menulis surat. Lag menghiraukan karena banyak tekanan, terutama tentang kekasihnya. Anehnya, ketika ia sampai dikamarnya ia mendengar suara seseorang.

'Lag, jangan sedih terus. Walaupun kau kehilanganku, tetapi aku akan selalu menjagamu, apapun kejadian. Aku membalas kebaikan kau yang telah membantuku terus.'

Lag tersentak kaget, ia ngeri lalu berteriak. Kakaknya, Gauche kaget ketika Lag berteriak dan kekamar adiknya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Lag

"Lag! Ada apa denganmu?" kata Gauche

"Tadi… tadi… ada suara aneh, kedengar sekali dikuping aku. Aku merinding sekali tadi," kata Lag ketakutan dan duduk dipojokan

"Hah… ada-ada saja, mungkin kau berkhayal atau semacamnya. Kerjakan tugasmu dulu dari sekolah!" kata Gauche. Dasar kakak bergolongan darah O!

"Uuh iya iya," kata Lag, manyun. Ia lalu mengerjakan PR bahasa Inggris dari gurunya, santai saja mengerjakan tetapi pikirannya yang kemana-mana menjadi ia tidak konsentrasi belajarnya.

'Zazie, apakah kau berbicara didalam hatiku?' kata Lag dalam hati.

'Iya, ini aku, Lag.' Kata Zazie

'Kalo kau berbicara jangan mengejutkan aku. Aku lagi pikiran kemana-mana jadi shock gara-gara kamu!' kata Lag

'Hahaha gomen-ne. aku kan tidak tahu kau sedang pikirannya kemana-mana,' kata Zazie sambil ketawa

'Kau tidak berubah saja, dari sikapmu yang membuatku _illfeel_,' kata Lag

'Yah begitu deh, eh kerjain dulu sana PRmu! Entar aku takutin mau ga?' kata Zazie setengah mengancam

'Waaahh! Iya iya iya, aku ngeri,' Lag akhirnya kembali mengerjakan tugasnya dengan terburu-buru karena takut. Dikerjain Zazie aja dia ngeri, apalagi jadi arwahnya!

"Lag, ayo kita jalan-jalan," ajak Gauche

"Iya, aku udah selesai juga ngerjain PR," kata Lag

Gauche kasihan sama adiknya sendiri, jadi ia mengajak jalan-jalan. Kemudian, ia mengajak Lag ke hill of prayer, tempat favorit Gauche dulu masih kecil.

"Onii-chan, untuk apa kita kesini?" tanya Lag

"Kau akan tahu… Ini kan tempat favorit aku waktu masih kecil, jadi wajar saja aku suka kesini," kata Gauche. "Coba saja kau do'akan untuk orang yang kau sayangi."

"Jadi, penutup luka hati ya?" tanya Lag

"Iya," kata Gauche. Mereka berdo'a bersama dibukit itu.

-Skip time-

Mereka berjalan kearah rumah, tiba-tiba ada gerombolan yang pernah membunuh Zazie. Lag pun marah dan membentak.

"Mau apa kalian? Apakah kalian mau membunuh orang yang aku cintai lagi selain Zazie?" bentak Lag ketika bertemu, wah Lag galak juga walaupun mukanya polos.

"Masalah untukmu? Aku tidak suka saja melihatmu akrab dengan Zazie, jadi aku bunuh dia," kata ketuanya.

"Heh ketua sok jago! Berani banget kau membunuhnya, memang apa salahnya? Apakah ia pernah berbuat masalah denganmu? Lebay banget jealous-mu tingkat langit," kata Gauche dengan tajam (Reader: Yeeee galak-galak jadi ganteng *dipukul massa*).

"Jadi kau kakaknya? Wah, Lag… Tampan juga kakakmu, tetapi bisa saja kau incest* dengannya…" sahut ketuanya. ZLEB! Kata menyakitkan dihati Lag.

"Sialan! Untuk apa aku incest? _What the hell_ lah! Gini-gini walaupun kakakku menurut kau tampan tetapi aku ga akan melakukan perbuatan itu tau!" kata Lag marah besar

"Baiklah, jika kau benar-benar tidak incest dengan kakakmu, cobalah bertarung denganku," kata ketuanya

"Nani? Kalian gila ya? Dia ini perempuan dan kalian laki-laki!" kata Gauche

"Tidak apa, nii-chan. Aku bisa kok," kata Lag

Terjadinya perkelahian tidak imbang, 1 lawan 3. Gauche sudah khawatir dengan adiknya, tetapi tidak bisa dilawan karena adiknya kadang galak sama orang lain (sebenarnya jarang). Gauche berpikir wajar karena Lag balas dendam oleh orang yang merengut nyawa, apalagi yang ia cintai.

"Rasakan ini!" ketuanya menyerang Lag menggunakan kepalan tangannya, tetapi Lag menghindar dengan cepat dan menendang ketuanya persis dimukanya. Anggotanya tidak rela ketuanya terluka, ingin menghabisi Lag. Tetapi, Lag lebih pintar dan memanfaatkan kesempatan mereka untuk memukulnya tetapi yang kena pukulannya bukan Lag, tetapi mereka sendiri karena Lag menyender ke tembok dan mereka terbentur ketika Lag menghindar. Gerombolan itu pun kalah.

"Begini lah melawan anak perempuan, jangan sok jago ya," kata Lag

"Hebat! Kau belajar darimana itu?" kata Gauche terpesona ketika adiknya melawan tanpa terluka

"Aku sering belajar cara berkelahi melawan preman yang mau menghadang aku, wajar saja aku menguasai tekniknya," kata Lag

"Ternyata kau pintar juga, mengandalkan pikiran daripada fisik," kata Gauche, memeluk adiknya tanda selamat

"Nii-chan, jangan peluk aku. Aku malu tahu!" kata Lag

"Ohh, gomen," kata Gauche melepas pelukannya. "Rasakan kau gerombolan sialan, meremehkan adikku saja."

Mereka berjalan melewati rumahnya Zazie, dan mereka bertemu dengan Kayasaki yang membawa kucing berwarna putih-hitam dengan menggunakan kalung bernamakan "Lag". Kucing itu masih kecil

"Lag, jika kau mau, ini kucing sebagai temanmu. Mungkin ini reinkarnasi dari Zazie," kata Kayasaki dengan tersenyum

"Lucunya, arigato, Kayasaki-kun…" kata Lag mengelus kucing yang diberi Kayasaki.

"Reinkarnasi dari Zazie? Sepertinya kau mendapatkannya kembali, Lag," kata Gauche

"Iya…" Lag memeluk kucing itu

Kucing tersebut dinamakan 'Zazie' untuk menggantikan orang yang Lag cintai. Tiba-tiba gerombolan itu balik lagi menyerang Lag.

"Rasakan ini, anak sok jago!" kata ketuanya. DUAK! Lag terpelanting terbentur tembok, ia pingsan.

"LAG!" Gauche panic dan berusaha menyadarkan adiknya. Zazie melompat ke pangkuan Lag dan mengelus kepalanya ke tangannya, tetap saja tidak bangun.

"Dasar kurang ajar, berani sama anak SMA saja!" Kayasaki akhirnya mengeluarkan shindanjuu-nya.

"Kayasaki, aku membantumu juga!" Gauche menawarkan diri, ia kemudian menyenderkan Lag ke tembok. Gauche mengeluarkan shindanjuu-nya

"Shindan sote!" tiba-tiba eye patch-nya Kayasaki terbuka dan mata ambernya menyala-nyala berwarna biru. "AOBARA!"

Kayasaki menembak shindanjuu-nya kearah gerombolan tersebut, ketuanya yang terkena shindan Kayasaki, terlihatlah _memory projector_ dari hati ketua tersebut

-Opening Flashback-

"Zazie, apakah kau bisa membantuku sedikit saja, tolong…" kata ketua itu, Zazie menyebut namanya adalah Moc Sullivan.

"Gomen-ne, Moc. Aku tidak bisa sekarang, aku harus mengerjakan tugas sekolah, penting sekali," kata Zazie

"Onegai~~~" Moc memohon kepada Zazie, tetapi Zazie me-reject permohonan Moc

"Tidak bisa. Ah, waktuku terbuang, see ya," kata Zazie

'Zazie, mengapa kau begitu memikirkan sebuah tugas sih? Aku tidak punya teman selain kamu, tahu! Baiklah, karena aku depresi, maka aku harus membunuhnya!' batin Moc

-Ending Flashback-

"Jadi ini penyebab kau menyengsarakan Zazie karena kau cemburu, heh?" tanya Kayasaki

"I… I… Iya, memang masalah untukmu?" tanya Moc yang merupakan ketua gerombolan itu

"Sadar diri dong, itu kan temanmu juga! Moc no baka!" kata Kayasaki dengan marah karena temannya dibunuh dan disiksa

"Pantas saja kau terlihat kusut seperti kertas HVS. Apalagi baru dikirim dari g******a," kata Gauche

"Iya, gomen-ne… Aku kesepian. Aku menjadi yandere ini karena sifatku yang datar ini, makanya aku tidak punya teman," kata Moc. Gauche tidak bisa memaafkan Moc

"Aku tidak mau memaafkanmu, karena kau berhutang kepada adikku dan aku! Aku tidak akan mau memaafkan kau!" Kata Gauche menggendong ala bridal-style kepada Lag yang kondisi pingsan, kemudian menaruh kucingnya Lag di atas topinya. "Terima kasih atas kelakuanmu."

Moc semakin pusing, sifat yang yandere tersebut semakin merusak hidupnya, apalagi ia telah berdosa besar karena membunuh teman dan menyiksa kekasih temannya. Moc tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, permintaan maafnya di-reject oleh Gauche karena ia berhutang sangat banyak, yaitu nyawa.

Moc yang telah pusing tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya. Ia mengambil sebuah pena dan kertas lalu ia menulis:

'Karena aku berhutang kepadamu, maka aku akan melenyapkan nyawaku sebagai penebus dosa. Gomen-ne…

-For Gauche and Lag'

Moc mengambil pisau yang ada diujung jalan, lalu menusuknya tepat dibagian dada. Dan,

Ia pun meninggal

**-Gauche POV-**

Ada-ada saja! Sudah melenyapkan nyawa Zazie, ditambah pula menyiksa Lag. Untung saja Kayasaki berbaik hati untuk memberi kucing reinkarnasi Zazie. Jika tidak, pasti Lag akan merasa galau seumur hidup dan tidak bersemangat dalam apapun keadaan.

"Zazie, kurasa kau lapar ya? Akan kuberi makan setelah kita sampai rumah, ya?" kataku kepada kucing yang diberi nama 'Zazie'.

"Miaw~~" Zazie mengeong. Aku semakin suka kucing karena kucing yang diberi Kayasaki lucu sekali. Zazie mengelus-elus ke topiku

"Iya, iya, sebentar lagi kita sampai…" kataku geli dengan kelakuan kucingnya Lag.

Cklik! Pintu dibuka, kemudian Zazie melompat dari topiku. Ia kemudian berjalan ke kamar Lag, aku menaruh Lag dengan posisi tidur. Kemudian aku mengambil perban untuk menutupi luka Lag dibagian kepala. Zazie duduk disamping Lag.

"Miaw…" Zazie mengeong dengan nada lirih. Ia kasihan dengan Lag yang terluka, ia takut terjadi apa-apa kepadanya.

"Tidak apa, ia hanya pingsan. Yuk, Zazie. Aku kasih makan," kataku menuju dapur untuk mengambil susu. Aku menaruh susu di mangkuk, lalu meletakkan dilantai. "Sayang jika kau menjadi kucing, tetapi tidak apa lah karena Lag menyukai kucing juga."

Aku melihat name tag di leher Zazie. Ya, ternyata nama ini diukir oleh Kayasaki untuk Lag. Aku bersyukur mempunyai teman yang mengerti perasaan adikku, jika tidak aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana kepada Lag.

"Zazie, kumohon kau menjadi dingo Lag ya…" kataku sambil mengelus kepala Zazie.

* * *

Aku ga bisa ngebayangin jika Lag berpacaran dengan kucing #plakkk  
Ya sudah, tidak apa tapi Lag tetap punyaku *digetok arwah Zazie*

Yoks RnR dan review

NB: *Incest: Hubungan terlarang antara keluarga (seperti kakak-beradik)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Belong to Asada Hiroyuki, ga mau ngaku-ngaku deh -_-

Rating: T

Warning: Abal, Typo, Gaje, Koplak, LOL, ancur, DLDR! No terima flame dalam bentuk apapun! OOC, dan OC muncul

Summary: Lag baru bangun dari pingsannya, sementara Zazie mendekap dibadan Lag. Karena ia kucing, maka Lag memindahkannya dikasur lagi. RnR

**Don't Leave me Alone**

**Letter Bee©Asada Hiroyuki**

**Fict©luigi-kagayaku01**

**Lag's dreaming**

"Zazie, apakah kau bisa membantuku sedikit saja, tolong…" kata ketua itu, Zazie menyebut namanya adalah Moc Sullivan.

"Gomen-ne, Moc. Aku tidak bisa sekarang, aku harus mengerjakan tugas sekolah, penting sekali," kata Zazie

"Onegai~~~" Moc memohon kepada Zazie, tetapi Zazie me-reject permohonan Moc

"Tidak bisa. Ah, waktuku terbuang, see ya," kata Zazie

'Zazie, mengapa kau begitu memikirkan sebuah tugas sih? Aku tidak punya teman selain kamu, tahu! Baiklah, karena aku depresi, maka aku harus membunuhnya!' batin Moc

Keesokan harinya, dimana Zazie dikeroyokin

"Zazie! Pokoknya kau jangan dekati Lag lagi mulai hari ini, jam ini, menit ini, detik ini," kata salah satu murid yang mengelilingi Zazie.  
"Iya! Jika kau dekati Lag lagi, tak segan-segan kami hukum kau seberat yang kau terima!" kata B  
"Iya ah! Bubar napa, gerah tau!" kata Zazie yang sempat tadinya dikeroyok abis-abisan.  
"Ingat! Sekali kau dekati Lag, kau kuhajar habis-habisan walaupun ia didekatmu!" kata ketuanya

Zazie pulang kerumah dengan badan yang kondisi dihajar, kemudian ia membuka pintu dan menuju kamarnya.

"Ya ampun… Apa dosaku ini sampai aku disiksa seperti ini…" kata Zazie dengan mengeluh. "Mengapa kau mengatur hidupku? Mengapa?"

Dingonya, Washiolka hanya mengeram kecil. Seakan ia menghibur tuannya.

"Washiolka… Aku tidak apa, jangan khawatir," kata Zazie mengelus kepala dingonya.

Keesokan harinya, ketika Zazie pulang dari sekolah.

"Ya sudah, aku mau kearah sini dulu pulangnya, kalo kearah sana kejauhan," kata Zazie menunjukkan jalan kecil

"Oke, duluan ya.." kata Lag mengambil rute kearah rumahnya

Zazie berjalan kearah yang ia tunjuk kepada Lag, tiba-tiba…

"AAAARRGGHH!" Zazie menjerit dengan keras, lengan kanannya diserang oleh Moc menggunakan pisau. "I-i-ittai…"

"Inilah hukuman tadi, sudah mendekati Lag dan meminta pertolongan," kata Moc dengan nada sinis. Zazie tidak sadarkan diri, Moc akhirnya meninggalkan Zazie yang terkapar.

'Sakit sekali luka ini daripada luka dihatiku. Aku serasa ingin mati, baiklah jika aku ditakdirkan untuk mati… aku siap menghadapi, bahkan siap melindungi Lag walaupun hanya arwahku yang tersisa.' Batin Zazie, dan ia pingsan.

**Ending Lag's Dream**

"Zazie!" teriak Lag ketika ia terbangun. "I-ittai!"

"Kamu ini, kan kau masih belum pulih," kata Gauche menenangkan adiknya. "Itu Zazie dipinggir kasur," katanya sambil menunjukkan kucing yang diberi Kayasaki.

"(Hosh!) Tidak apa, aku hanya mimpi buruk. Lagipula, aku tertidur berapa hari?" tanya _Lag to the point_

"Dasar, kau baru saja tertidur 2-3 jam yang lalu," kata Gauche dengan cekikikan

Lag mengingatkan kejadian tadi yang membuat ia pingsan. Ia tidak mengingat apa-apa tadi.

"Nii-chan," kata Lag

"Ngh? Apa?" kata Gauche balik, ia sedang minum

"Tadi pas pingsan aku diapakan?" kata Lag

"BUUHHH!" Gauche nyembur karena kaget. "Aku membawamu kesini," katanya dengan lugas

"Bukan itu yang aku maksud," kata Lag

"Lalu?" tanya Gauche

"Maksudku ketika sebelum kau membawaku kesini…" kata Lag dengan malu

"Oohh, Kayasaki menembak shindannya, dan kemampuannya seperti kamu," kata Gauche

"… Apa? Sama?" tanya Lag

"Iya, ia mampu memperlihatkan memory projector seperti kau," kata Gauche, Lag ber-oh-ria

"…" Lag hanya diam

"Tidak apa, tidak usah dipikirkan. Lagipula mungkin membuatmu pusing, maaf banyak omong ketika kau baru sadar," kata Gauche dengan blak-blakan (?)

"Tidak apa, nii-chan. Aku memang sengaja untuk berbicara dulu, agar aku merasa sadar," kata Lag. "Moc no baka!"

Gauche bingung, bagaimana adiknya tahu jika ia bertarung dengan Moc

"Ano, kau tahu darimana kalo ketuanya Moc?" tanya Gauche

"Itu…" Lag menunjukkan kearah Zazie. "Ia menceritakan kepadaku melewati pikiran dan hatiku."

"Hati?" tanya Gauche bingung lagi

"Iya, ketika aku belum sadar, aku tahu awal mula ceritanya," kata Lag

"Ohh," kata Gauche

"Nii-chan," Lag memanggil kakaknya lagi

"Apa?" tanya Gauche

"Nii-chan ka nada PR," kata Lag

"Whuaaaa! Kau benar! Aku kerjakan dulu ya," Gauche panic lalu meninggalkan Lag menuju arah pintu kamarnya

'Dasar, sama saja sikapnya, pelupa!' batin Lag. Zazie kemudian naik ke pangkuan Lag.

"Nyaan~~" Zazie mengelus kepalanya ke tangan Lag.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Lag. Zazie hanya diam

"Duh, aku jadi seperti orang aneh saja berbicara dengan kucing…" kata Lag memukul kepalanya

"Nyan," terlihat sekali Zazie menertawakan Lag.

"Dasar kuciiing!" kata Lag malu

Keesokan harinya…

Ketika Gauche dan Lag pergi kesekolah, mereka menemukan sepucuk surat didekat pojokan jalan

"Surat untuk siapa ini? Sepertinya terbuang, tetapi tidak ada alamat dan perangko.." kata Lag mengambil surat itu.

"Bentar, hei ini nama kita disini," kata Gauche. "ayo buka!"

Lag membuka amplop tersebut dan bertulisan:

'Karena aku berhutang kepadamu, maka aku melenyapkan nyawaku sebagai penebus dosa. Gomen-ne…'

Gauche dan Lag hanya cengok melihat isi surat tersebut

"Moc no baka! Masa kau bunuh diri!" kata Lag dengan gondok

"Triple baka! Pertama menyiksa Zazie, kedua menyiksa Lag dan ketika bunuh diri!" kata Gauche

"Sudah ah, yuk kita ke sekolah. Nanti telat lagi," kata Lag, meletakan Zazie diatas topinya

"Iya, ayuk," kata Gauche.

'Lag, aku akan berjanji menemuimu di dalam mimpi," batin Zazie

* * *

Walah, kok jadi adegan menyiksa gini =w= apa author ini lagi galau ya? #plakk

Ya sudah, RnR dan reviewnya.

Spoiler chapter 5:

"Apakah kau bernama Lag Seeing?" kata suara itu

"Siapa kau?" tanya Lag

"Zazie Shrine," katanya dengan tersenyum


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Belong to Asada Hiroyuki, ga mau ngaku-ngaku deh -_-

Rating: T

Warning: Abal, Typo, Gaje, Koplak, LOL, ancur, DLDR! No terima flame dalam bentuk apapun! OOC, dan OC muncul

Summary: Lag disekolah sangat bosan. Tetapi, ketika pulang sekolah dan tidur siang, dia bertemu Zazie dengan wujud aslinya didalam mimpi. Bagaimana bisa? RnR

**Don't Leave me Alone  
Letter Bee©Asada Hiroyuki  
Fict©luigi-kagayaku01**

Lag POV

2 Bulan mendatang…

Disekolah, aku merasa jenuh seperti biasa. Aku bingung harus mengerjakan apa-apa. Tibalah waktu pulang sekolah, murid-murid berhamburan keluar

"Lag, jangan bengong terus," kata nii-chan

"Iya, aku bukannya bengong. Cuman bosen…"

"Bosen? Minum baygon…" ledeknya sambil tertawa.

"Ihh apa sih! Aku belum mau mati tau," kataku dengan gondok

"Iya deh, ayok kita pulang. Badanku lelah karena praktek terus…" kata nii-chan seraya menarik tanganku dan berlari kencang-kencang

"Ehhh nii-chan! Jangan kencang-kencang!" aku ditarik dan mau lari jadi cengok sendiri.

Dirumah…

"Akhirnya tiba juga dirumah…" nii-chan bergegas ke kamarnya

"Iya… tapi ga pake NYERET juga kali…" kataku dengan rada gondok

"Maaf, abis kepengen tidur sih~" kata nii-chan

"Uuh gara-gara nii-chan aku juga kepengen tidur, sudahlah selamat tidur…" aku berjalan kekamar diiringi langkah Zazie. Aku pun tidur memeluk guling (?).

Lag Dreaming

Aku melihat sosok laki-laki yang pernah aku kenal. Berlahan-lahan ia berjalan di depanku.

"Apakah kau yang bernama Lag Seeing?" kata suara itu

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku

"Zazie Shrine," kata suara itu

Aku berpikir. Zazie Shrine… seperti yang aku ingat… ah! Zazie?

"Zazie? Kaukah itu?" aku berteriak

"Iya, Lag… aku berjanji aku akan masuk ke mimpi kamu. Jadi maaf untuk…" belum Zazie selesai bicara aku memeluknya.

"Zazie… Maafkan aku… aku… aku telah melupakan namamu…" aku menangis di pelukannya Zazie. Ia pun mempererat pelukannya.

"Tidak apa… aku baik-baik saja… kau tahu, aku ingin sekali kembali menjadi manusia biasa. Tetapi… sangat tidak mungkin…" kata Zazie

"Coba seadainya bisa menjadi manusia… bukan menjadi kucing…"

"Ada caranya, namun kita harus berawal dari pertama," kata Zazie

"Apa?"

"Pertama, kau tahu? Mungkin ini konyol, tetapi ini serius. Pertama, maksudnya aku tidak mengenal orang tua, teman, nama, dan lain-lain. Seperti orang bodoh saja," kata Zazie

"Jadi… kau tidak akan mengenalku…? Begitu?"

"Hai, kakakmu juga… Sylvette, Jiggy…" kata Zazie

"Tidak ada cara lain kah?"

"Tidak ada, hanya itu," kata Zazie

"Zazie…"

"…apa?" katanya

"Lindungi aku terus, kumohon…"

"As you wish…" katanya

End Lag Dreaming

Aku merasa ada yang mencakar-cakar, wah rupanya kucing ini kegencet oleh pelukan erat aku. Buru-buru aku lepas, tiba-tiba nii-chan tertawa keras.

"Wahahahahaha kamu ngapain sampai meluk tuh kucing ampir mau bengek begitu? Huahahahahahaha!" nii-chan ketawa seperti ga terkontrol, aku akhirnya melempar bantal kearahnya untuk berhenti ketawa.

"Berisik! Tetangga entar kebrisikan!" kataku sambil men-death glare nii-chan

"Ampun masa bangun-bangun lempar bantal?" tanyanya sambil mengembalikan bantalku dengan melempar ke pojokan tempat tidurku.

"Abis nii-chan ketawa lebay banget sampai kenceng-kenceng," kataku dengan gondok

"Kan lucu liat kamu pelukan sama Zazie ampe tuh kucing megap-megap, minta nafas," katanya

"Nii-chan!"

Kayasaki POV

Aku heran, masa iya ada orang menebus dosa dengan bunuh diri? Ada-ada saja orang-orang sekarang!

Flashback

"Ngh? Kertas apaan nih…?" aku membaca surat yang beralamat kepada Lag dan Gauche yang sudah rusak segelnya. Wah, ini sih… dari si brengsek yang membunuh Zazie.

"Bodoh, bodoh sekali dia…" aku membuang surat itu ke tempat sampah.

End Flashback

"Ooiiii!" ada yang memanggilku, eh rupanya Karumi Hanate, temanku.

"Eh Karumi-chan, ada apa?" tanyaku

"Kamu ternyata kakkoi juga~~" Hah? Ini pasti gombal!

"Apaan sih, mukaku jelek-jelek bagaikan rumput dibilang kakkoi…" kataku dengan dingin

"Ihh kamu tuh kakkoi banget!" katanya sambil nyan-nyaning ala nyan-cat -_-/abaikan

"What on earth? Udah ah daripada aku bosen karena kamu, aku mendingan kerumah Gauche aja," kataku dengan tajam

"Yaahh…" Karumi akhirnya meninggalkan Kayasaki sendirian.

'ketipu juga dia…' batinku sambil berjoget-joget ga jelas. Untung ga ada orang disini. Yey~~~! 'Tsamina mina ee, waka waka ee~' aku joget-joget kaya orang gila akhirnya di jalan yang sepi ini.

"Ehh, joget baru ya, Kayasaki-kun…?" kata Lag dari jauh

"Eh, WUAAAA!" aku malu karena ketahuan oleh Lag. Akhirnya aku berhenti berjoget

"Tidak apa, lanjutkan~" kata Lag dengan santai

"Ogah! Rahasiain ya itu," kataku meminta-minta dengan muka puppy eyes

"Halah, aku juga sering kok," kata Lag dengan santai (lagi?)

"Ish tapi aku malu lah = =~," kataku dengan lemas

"Ya udah lanjutkan, aku mau pergi beli makanan dulu," katanya sambil meninggalkan aku dengan men-death glare diri sendiri

"Apes nasibku…"

Lag POV

Aku rada geli dengan sikap Kayasaki yang seperti orang-gila-yang-berjoget-ria-di-tempat-yang-sepi ini. Pengen ngakak takut salah, tapi kalo diam juga ngerasa lucu. Aduuhh pengen rasanya ngakak kenceng juga gara-gara dia. Tapi jangan ceritain ke nii-chan deh, kasian…

"Pffhhtt… WUAKAKAKAKAKAK!" tiba-tiba aku ngakak kenceng banget, nii-chan sweatdrop liat aku ngakak kenceng kaya waktu aku abis bangun tidur tadi (Bused kakak adek sama aja eni)

"Hush! Napa kau ketawa-tawa?" tanya nii-chan

"Gak, tadi ada orang ga jelas nanya-nanya aku ini cewe apa cowo, nyata-nyata kan aku cewe," kataku dengan speak-speak (baca: bo'ong-bo'ong)

"Oh," kata nii-chan dengan singkat dan padat

"Ya udah aku mau pulang, mau ngerjain pr," kataku mengabaikan jawaban dari nii-chan

"Iya deh," katanya dengan cuek bebek (emang ada ya/abaikan).

Aku berjalan kaki menuju rumah. Memang tidak jauh lokasinya, namun aku masih sambil cekikikan ngebayangin Kayasaki (ehem) yang kaya orang gila nari-nari ga jelas.

"Tadaima-Nani?" aku terkejut sewaktu ada seseorang tak kukenal memegang kucingku. Zazie! Dia dalam bahaya besar! "Siapa kau?"

"Tenang, jangan panic dulu nona manis," kata orang itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ta-ta-tapi…"

"Tidak apa, aku hanya ingin tahu darimana kau dapat kucing ini," katanya

"Oh, itu pemberian temanku. Katanya, itu reinkarnasi dari pacarku yang meninggal. Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku ingin menghidupkan kembali pacarmu seperti wujud aslinya. Apakah kau mau?" tawarnya. "Tapi, ingatannya mulai dari awal."

"Eeh…" aku ragu mendengar tawaran itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi

"Err.. lain kali saja ya, aku tidak siap," kataku

"Baiklah, jika kau mau hubungi aku saja. Ini nomorku," katanya sambil memberi nomor teleponnya

"Te-terima kasih…" seketika orang tersebut menghilang. Aku terhenyak dilantai.

"Nyan~" Zazie mengeong

"Tidak apa, aku hanya lelah," kataku

"Nyan~" Zazie mengelus kepalanya ke tanganku. Aku mengelusnya kembali.

"Terima kasih, Zazie. Tapi… aku ragu dengan tawaran itu…" aku menghela nafas. "Mimpi tidak ya aku?"

Seketika, nii-chan membuka pintu rumah dan melihat aku duduk dilantai.

"Ngapain lagi kau duduk dilantai?" tanyanya. "Sepertinya kau lemas,"

"Hah? Tidak tidak, aku baik-baik saja…"

"Jangan bohong!" katanya lagi

"Nih," aku menyodorkan Zazie yang lagi kugendong sedari tadi

"Eh? Memangnya… itu beneran…?"katanya sambil bengong

"Ga percaya?"

"Belum…" Ya amplop! Nii-chan ada-ada aja

"Oh," kataku dengan jawdrop. Dasar cowo golongan darah O!

Tiba-tiba ada asap mengelilingi Zazie. Aku segera melepaskan Zazie dari gendonganku dan minggir ke tembok. Nii-chan juga nyender seperti aku. Dan, akh? Ini mimpi kah? Zazie bukan kucing lagi, tetapi… seperti wujud manusianya?

"Hah?" aku dan nii-chan cengok liat perubahan Zazie.

"Eeehh Lag, jangan bengong!" kata Zazie dengan heran

"Ka-ka-kamu…" aku ga bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena masih terpaku melihat Zazie

Zazie POV

Aku kaget setelah tubuhku yang mungil-mungil kucing ini tiba-tiba seperti wujud asliku dulu. Wah, padahal Lag tidak bilang kepada orang itu bahwa aku tidak mau dirubah. Tapi… harusnya aku hilang ingatan tentang semua juga berubah, kok ini tidak? Wah emang dasarnya author yang gaje-gaje berkhayal ini pake ngarep-ngarep seperti ini. Ok back to story, Lag masih bingung.

Aku mendekati Lag dan duduk didepannya.

"Jangan takut, aku masih ingat kepadamu kok…" kataku sambil memegang bahu Lag. "Santai saja."

"Tapi-tapi-tapi… harusnya, eh…" Lag blak-blakan (?) ketika aku mendekati dia. Aku memeluknya.

"Aku sudah berjanji denganmu bahwa aku akan melindungimu, apakah kau lupa…?" kataku sambil mempererat pelukannya. Seketika, air mata Lag mengalir deras (baca: menangis) di bahuku.

"Zazie… hontou ni… hontou ni arigato…" katanya dengan menangis bahagia karena bisa kembali bertemu dengan kekasihnya.


End file.
